whatculture_wresltingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Pacitti
Adam "Party Boy" Pacitti is a British documentary filmmaker, promoter, comedian, professional wrestler, and internet personality formerly signed to WhatCulture. He was the founder and leader of the stable Pacitti Club, and a six-time WhatCulture World Heavyweight Champion, as well as the General Manager and founding member of WCPW. Before signing to WhatCulture, Pacitti was a filmmaker, creating the documentaries Pinfall (2011), Everything's Bigger: Adam Pacitti's Accidental Guide to Texas (2012), and Anonymous Million Mask March: The Nasty Side (2013). In addition to his work on the documentaries and wrestling, Pacitti has also been featured on Loraine Kelly Today, Morning Sunrise, The Graham Norton Show, and GMTV in segments about The Girl of My Dreams, a project in which Pacitti attempts to find a girl he pictured while dreaming. Pacitti has cultivated an important status among the staff of WhatCulture, being the second person featured regularly and the co-creator of Adam vs Adam, which gradually evolved into WCPW. Considered to be one of the faces of WhatCulture, he is at the forefront of many storylines. Due to his irreverent and dry sense of humor as well as his willingness to not quit despite being beaten by Blampied repeatedly, he has grown to become one of the most over people on the staff. His sayings "You love it!" and "I'm Adam Pacitti." are also widely used the fan community of WhatCulture. His rivalry with Adam Blampied is the catalyst behind most of the channel's events. On the 19th of September 2017 he was part of the 5-man exodus of WhatCulture along with Adam Blampied, King Ross, Jack King and Sam Driver. On the same day he retweeted Blampied's cryptic photo of a letter 5 within a "C" on Twitter with the caption "Join us", suggesting he and the other 4 men to leave WhatCulture were working on a project together. Early Career Before joining WhatCulture, Pacitti devoted his time to a series of elaborate internet-based projects. His three films were released lineally in 2011, 2012, and 2013. The first, Pinfall, was an hour-long documentary centering around Pacitti and his training to be a professional wrestler in under a month so he can compete in a battle royal, as well as British wrestling culture. It garnered positive reception. The next, Everything's Bigger: Adam Pacitti's Accidental Guide to Texas, focused on Pacitti's trip to Texas after being booked for a wrestling show, and his insights on American wrestling culture and Texas culture as a whole. The third, Anonymous Million Mask March: The Nasty Side, based on Pacitti's attendance of an Anonymous March, highlighting his exploits and experiences with the shadowy organization. It was much shorter, only a bit over five minutes in length. Pacitti also garnered attention for The Girl of My Dreams, ''a project in which he attempts to find his dream girl based off of a doodle of her likeness. The story was picked up by multiple television shows. Another stunt was Pacitti's ''Hire Adam Pacitti campaign. Pacitti used his last £500 to purchase an adveritising spot on a billboard, resulting in him getting multiple jobs. It is unknown if this led to his eventual job at WhatCulture. WhatCulture Wrestling Adam vs. Adam (2015-2016) Pacitti would make his debut in the first Adam vs. Adam, challenging for the right to be the inaugural WhatCulture World Heavyweight Champion. Pacitti would beat Blampied in a bout of Legends of Wrestling, a PS2 wrestling game, thus becoming the first WhatCulture Heavyweight Champion. Afterwards, he would deliver the first Pacitti Special to Blampied, cementing his victory. Pacitti would go on a "streak," being undefeated for 3 straight installments of the series Adam vs Adam. Blampied and Pacitti would have rather vague roles, with neither being totally face nor heel. During the fourth installment, Pacitti would lose the title in a stunning upset at the Survivor Series event, in a predictions match. He was forced to eat a ghost pepper as a forfeit. Pacitti would lose time and time again, going on a 3-event losing streak. After losing in back to back events, Pacitti would receive the first WhatCulture In The Bank briefcase, containing a contract for a world title match any time he wanted. The briefcase debuted during the 6th installment of Adam vs Adam during their TLC predictions. In January, after losing a bout of SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain!, Pacitti was forced to drink a "Cena-Colada"- a mixed drink containing several foul materials, including tea, mustard, Tabasco sauce, cinnamon, vinegar, and spoiled milk. This kayfabe poisoned Pacitti, putting him out of action for nearly four months while Pacitti nursed a legitimate illness which Blampied revealed in an update video concerning Pacitti and stated that he put Pacitti on the shelf The Pacitti Club and birth of WCPW (2016-present) While absent, Pacitti would form the Pacitti Club, a villainous faction meant to dominate the channel. Consisting of newcomers Suzie Kennedy, Sam Driver, and Jack King, they immediately set their sights on the WhatCulture World Heavyweight title, hoping to claim it in Pacitti's honor. While the team would suffer a narrow loss in their debut, they vowed revenge. Pacitti Club debuted during the Royal Rumble predictions video, with Pacitti announcing thaat Jack "Five Year Old Boy" King and Sam "The Shredder" Driver challenging Blampied, but Blampied retain with the most dominant victory in WhatCulture Wrestling history getting every prediction right while both members of Pacitti Club got every prediction wrong. In the Fastlane predictions, Blampied would tell the world that Pacitti Club had a new member in Suzie "Glasgow Killer" Kennedy and that all 3 members of Pacitti Club have different predictions. During the Fastlane Live Results, Adam Blampied would debut his own one-man faction- BX- a counter stable to Pacitti's. Sam Driver would emerge victorious, winning a massive upset over Blampied. Immediately following the match, at the awards ceremony, however, Sam would forfeit the title to Adam Blampied and then Kennedy and Driver would ambush King. They then preformed the BX-Shuffle, revealing BX shirts of their own in the process. Draping their abandoned shirts over the crumpled body of Jack King, they officially left Pacitti Club and Joined BX and Blampied was on top of the world. Over the coming months, Blampied would taunt viewers about the missing leader of Pacitti Club, making jokes about his whereabouts, using a dummy to mock him, and screwing King out of his title shots. It reached a boiling point when Jack challenged Blampied and put his own show, Fast Count on the line. Blampied beated him again and took his show. The next episode showed Blampied making a mockery of Jack, until Jack came in and wanted another shot at the belt. Blampied initially refused and attempted to superkick Jack, but he countered into an ankle lock and forced Blampied to accept his challenge. This came to a head at WhatCultureMania, where King would finally beat Blampied in the Wrestlemania 32 predictions 5-4 for the world title, ending his reign of terror over the channel for the time being, and bringing the title back to Pacitti Club. King would defend the title at the Payback event and during the Extreme Rules punishment challenge video, Blampied offered an ultimatum. If he lost the predictions for the Extreme Rules event, he would no longer challenge for King's title. Accepting, and with a viewing session of the notorious Serbian Film on the line, the two met at Extreme Rules in a predictions match. At Extreme Rules, Blampied would beat Jack, ending his reign at 46 days. At the award ceremony following the victory, Blampied would be given his title, only for the lights to go out before he could proclaim himself as champion. He was then hit in the head with a briefcase by a hooded figure: a returning Adam Pacitti, who cashed in his WCITB briefcase, pinning Blampied with King as the special referee, much to the shock and excitement of the WhatCulture community. Immediately following this, Pacitti assumed control of the channel, announcing the creation of WCPW, to a stunned fanbase, announcing he would be the acting General Manager. Pacitti would spend the following weeks signing new talent and getting guest competitors. At the first WCPW live event, Blampied would return from a kayfabe injury with Rampage Brown, his personal body guard, whom he ordered to destroy Pacitti's belt, thus ending the legacy of the cardboard belt. Pacitti then had to defend his title at the Money in the Bank event against Suzie, Jack, Adam, Sam, and Simon. During the live results vid, Blampied debuted a new belt to replace the old belt. The ending result came to a four-way tie between Adam Pacitti, Suzie Kennedy, Sam Driver and Simon Miller and because of this, his title was immediately vacated. The tie was resolved a month later in a tournament in WWE 2K16 where Adam, as a creation of Shinsuke Nakamura, defeated Suzie and then Sam in the finals claiming the title for a third time with the new, spinner belt. Pacitti would proceed to beat Blampied at the Battleground and Summerslam events to retain the belt, but he lost it to Sam during the Backlash event and ended Pacitti's reign. Pacitti then joined Jack and Blampied in a three-way battle with Clash of Champions predictions for the then vacant WhatCulture in the bank briefcase, which was won by Jack, but Pacitti came in second place and avoided having to do the punishment. At WCPW Refuse To Lose Adam Pacitti pushed Martin Kirby of the rope and costing him the WCPW World Championship against Joseph Conners turning him heel. On episode 18 Pacitti Club members Bully Ray and The Swords Of Essex (Paul Robinson & Scott Wainwright) was defeated by Martin Kirby & Matt Hardy in a No Disqualification Three On Two Handicap Match which Kirby was the new General Manager of WCPW. Kirby defeated Ray to keep his General Manager job thanks to Adam Pacitti hitting him with a chain after the match Bully Ray put Adam Pacitti threw a table turning him face and leaving the Pacitti Club. Personal life Pacitti is close friends with much of the WhatCulture staff. Pacitti has cited the WrestleMania VI match between Hulk Hogan and the Ultimate Warrior as the reason he became a wrestling fan. Pacitti has stated that his favorite match of all time is the Summerslam 1992 match between Bret Hart and the British Bulldog. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Pacitti Special ''(Chokeslam, usually onto cardboard boxes) * Signature moves ** ''And The Punishment Is... / You Love It! (repeated knife edge chops to an opponent's chest) ** Frying-pan chops to a cornered opponent's chest, with theatrics Championships and accomplishments * WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship (7 times) * WhatCulture in the Bank contract (2 time) * Cultaholic Heavyweight Champion __FORCETOC__